The present invention relates to a display driver circuit, an electro-optical device, and a display drive method.
In a simple matrix liquid crystal panel, the response time is improved by multi-line selection (MLS) in which a plurality of scan electrodes are simultaneously selected, whereby an increase in contrast and a decrease in power consumption are realized.
MLS operations are performed by using a scan pattern of a plurality of simultaneously selected scan electrodes and grayscale data for a plurality of lines corresponding to the scan pattern. The results for the MLS operations are supplied to the signal electrodes over a plurality of fields. This allows the response time of the simple matrix liquid crystal panel to be improved and power consumption to be decreased. Therefore, it is necessary to perform operations by using the grayscale data for a plurality of lines per signal electrode.